Harry Potter and the Order of the Fanfic
by AimeLarks
Summary: Harry is about to start his 5th year, but he's got a lot to deal with this year--Hermione and he are both prefects, Ginny is having an eventful year, and there are plenty of injuries to come. Voldemort has risen, and nothing won't happen.


A/N: Okay, the Harry Potter peoples and all that stuff doesn't belong to me, but so far the plot sorta does. Don't sue because it'd cost more than you'd earn from me. Thanks much, R/R and have a good time reading this...pure fun, no serious ff here...no fluff though, I don't like fluff unless it's a comedy...  
  
Thanks to all the little peoples and the fans of HP that have supported JKR through everything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying on his back outside. It was a warm summer afternoon, but dark clouds were coming from the east, threatening to rain all night. Harry smelled the grass and tried to imagine it was the grass that surrounded the Hogwarts lake. He tried to imagine the sun beating down and the giant squid surfacing for a moment before going back under the surface. He tried to imagine Hermione and Ron sitting down discussing--or more likely arguing--Quidditch and it's relevance to school. None of this worked, as his legal guardians were all ill and he, Harry, was stuck taking care of them.  
  
"Boy, get in here now!" a hoarse voice called from the kitchen. It was unmistakably Uncle Vernon's.  
  
"Just think of school...try not to curse them...don't want to get suspended now, do you Harry?" he muttered to himself. He got up, crossed the back yard and went inside.  
  
With the kitchen to the left, Harry turned and found the Dursleys sitting down around the table waiting for an early supper. He took a glance at each of them and resisted laughing.  
  
Vernon Dursley had a blotchy red face, his blond hair contrasting strongly--or better yet horribly--with his swollen tomato of a head. Petunia Dursley had something completely different. Her lips were chapped, she had sweat on her upper lip and along her hairline, and her thin body looked even more starved than usual. But Dudley looked just fine, his face a normal color and his body weight still competing with a small whale. Harry had a hunch that his annoying elephant of a cousin was faking an illness so Harry had more work to do.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked with a stab of annoyance at Dudley, who was smirking at Harry.  
  
"Hurry up and make dinner, boy. After that do the dishes and get Dudley his dessert." The Dursleys had given up with Dudley's diet, owing to the fact that even if Dudley lost up to twenty pounds over the summer break, he would come back with twice as much gained. Harry had a strong feeling that this was because Dudley stole other kids' lunches at school, but Harry kept his mouth shut all the same.  
  
Harry made a quick meal, including meat loaf, corn, chili, rice, and stew. He served it, receiving only a few bites himself, then washed the dishes like he was told.  
  
"Think of the Burrow. You can do it Harry, just think of the Burrow...you'll be there soon," Harry muttered, after receiving Dudley's orders for dessert.  
  
Harry placed cookie dough on cookie sheets and placed them in the oven. Good quality for when I'm on my own...I can cook now that I'm Dudley's personal servant...who wouldn't be able to cook while serving the fattest kid in Europe... Luckily he didn't mutter this under his breath, for Uncle Vernon was just getting up and would have surely heard Harry. He kept his angry thoughts on the inside for the rest of the horrible experience, but went upstairs as soon as possible.  
  
Harry fell into bed face first and lie there for a second before looking around the room for Hedwig. Seeing that she wasn't there wasn't exactly uplifting. Harry had sent a letter to Ron to ask when he could come over, insisting that time at the Dursleys was slave-labor this summer. Since Hedwig wasn't there, Harry looked around his room for something to concentrate on. His eyes fell on several things, including a few strange books with moving pictures, An invisibility cloak, and a wand with the core of a pheonix...Fawks to be exact. He then looked in the mirror.  
  
He was taller than a year ago. his black hair was messy, as usual, but he did have an excuse: taking care of the Dursleys. His bottle-green eyes then glanced at his clothes, which he was swimming in. They had been Dudley's before he had grown out of them, so they were much to large for Harry. He looked at his scar, felt a stab of hate towards himself--being famous for something that his parents died for--and looked for something else to glance at.  
  
His eyes rested on his calendar. It was a day until his birthday, and he wondered if he would spend it wishing he was somewhere else. Instead of looking at the room anylonger though, he looked out the window, for his snowy owl was perched there.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't seen her for two days. She had a two notes attached to her leg, and she stuck it out in a very exausted way. Harry guessed she was going to take a rest before going out to hunt, so he untied the letters quickly so she could fly to her cage.  
  
Harry unrolled one of the notes and noticed Ron's untidy scrawl. He read it aloud, trying to imagine Ron speaking.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We're getting you on your birthday. Dumbledore says you can come. Good thing too. Mum's worried sick, won't stop talking about you. No one can. She also can't get over the fact that Sirius is innocent. If I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times that you'll be fine, but she won't have it. Anyway, Hernione's here. She's sending a letter as well--  
  
Harry glanced at the other note before continuing with Ron's letter:  
  
--so if you haven't read it already, go ahead. The family's worried about you. Oh, and don't worry, this time we're coming by car to get you.  
  
~Ron  
  
Harry folded up the letter and read the other one, noting at once that this was indeed Hermione's neat and tiny writing:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Can't wait. If you haven't already read Ron's letter, we're coming to get you on your birthday. Sorry we couldn't get you sooner, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us. He said something about protection with the muggles. I don't know what he was talking about, but you know Professor Dumbledore...not making any sense unless you have him in a corner and offer him a sugarquill if he does. Anyroad, I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. That sounded like Hermione when she didn't have her nose in a book. Apparently the Burrow was doing her some good. He folded up the second letter as well and went downstairs to tell the Dursleys.  
  
"Uncle Vernon!" Harry called, jumping down the stairs two and three at a time.  
  
"What is it--" he coughed "--boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Alright if some friends take me to their house for the end of the summer?"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked like Harry had just punched him--his face a mixture of surprise and fury.  
  
"You think I'm going to let those--those freaks inside my house after what they did last year?"  
  
"They won't come in the house, they'll just knock on the door and take me with them. They're coming by car!" Harry said with a second stab of annoyance.  
  
Whether the news that Harry's friends were coming by car or the fact that they wouldn't enter the house actually got through the Uncle Vernon, he still got--if possible--redder in the face. He just opened his mouth to say something when Harry cut in.  
  
"You know, by the sound of their letters, their coming whether you let me go or not, and Mr. Weasley..." Harry paused to let this soak in before starting to speak again, "is a full grown wizard," he paused again. "I don't know what he'll do if you put up a fight to keep me here...You know Mr. Weasley... he came here last time..."  
  
This obviously worked, for Mr. Dursley replied a little too quickly, "Fine! Just be sure to be outside when they come. Don't bother saying goodbye to us, just leave when they get here."  
  
"Alright then," Harry replied, a little too cheerfully.  
  
Harry walked slowly out of the room, resisting the urge to run up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom, he packed his room hastily and went to sleep, just after opening the window to let Hedwig out for her hunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay!!! First chapter thingie done! Please review. Oh, and if I get enough...as in more than 5...I'll update. The problem is I haven't developed the plot and I need to think about it...so the sooner you review the sooner you get a second chappie! 


End file.
